1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan, and more particularly to a cross flow fan for an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an indoor unit in a separable air conditioner is constructed to occupy as small a space as possible and to generate as much wind as possible and the indoor unit is generally disposed with a horizontally formed cross flow fan.
The cross flow fan is disposed, as illustrated in FIG. 7, with a plurality of horizontal blades 51 mounted on a plurality of diaphragms 50, each arranged at a predetermined interval, and a rotary axle 52 piercing the plurality of diaphragms 50 and protruding at both ends of the diaphragms 50.
In other words, as illustrated in FIG. 8 blades 51, each having a predetermined length, are coupled to the diaphragms 50 where coupling holes 53 are sequentially arranged to insert the blades thereinto, to form a partitioning fan 54 and to stack the partitioning fans 54 by way of ultrasonic fusion for formation of a cross flow fan.
The purpose of partially forming the cross flow fan by way of the plurality of diaphragms 50 is to prevent deflection or deformation of the blades 51 as the blades 51 are made of relatively thin material.